Ethereal
by Maiden of the Spear
Summary: AUEight Leaf Nins and two from Sand are transported to another...world...just in time for the renewed attack against the forces of light...crossover
1. Unexplained Mysteries

Hello! I do not own Naruto!

So, anyway, this is a crossover...um...it really is...i just haven't exactly made it clear as to _**what**_ i am crossing it over with...at least not for this chapter (lol)

* * *

Chapter One:Unexplained Mysteries 

Naruto Uzumaki struggled to rise, groaning as pain shot through his body. Brilliant cerulean eyes opened and the world slowly came into focus. The first thing that he noticed was all the trees. Lots and lots of weird, distorted trees that you would never find in Konoha. They seemed to draw in darkness until it hovered everywhere, despite the gaps in the branches where pale sunlight filtered through. His eyes then caught sight of Hinata Hyuga, her cousin Neji, and Tenten. They lay several feet away from him, Neji the only one showing any signs of waking.

Finally toiling to his feet, Naruto helped Neji up, and then began shaking Hinata, while Neji attempted to wake Tenten.

"Hinata! Wake up!"

The blonde-haired boy fell backwards as the girl shot up with a small cry. Her pupil-less eyes lost their shock and confusion slowly replaced it.

"N-Naruto? Wha-Where are we?" she queried. The two stood as Tenten and Neji joined them.

"Good question. Ask another," Tenten retorted deprecatingly. She grinned at the blushing Hyuga to show she was joking and looked back and forth between the two cousins. "I don't suppose one of you would be so kind as to check things out?"

"Hn," was the only reply from the older Hyuga as he activated his bloodline. It was not until then that he noticed the unusually silent Naruto. The normally hyperactive blonde was staring off past Hinata, to Neji's left. Turning to look in the same direction, straining to locate the object of Naruto's unwavering attention. Seeing nothing extraordinary there for a good four miles out, and nothing unusual around them (save for the trees), he released the Byakugan and frowned.

"Naruto."

When the boy didn't respond, Neji's frown deepened. His hand flashed out toward the boy's head and suddenly found itself caught in an iron grip.

"Um…N-Naruto," Hinata whispered as the two girls stared at him in shock. His blue eyes blinked, then focused on his hand gripping his friend's arm.

"Oops. Heh, heh." He grinned sheepishly and released his hold. Neji ignored the throbbing in his arm and arched an eyebrow.

"Would you be so kind as to inform the rest of us as to what has so avidly caught your attention, Naruto?"

"Power." Seeing the odd looks the others gave him, he grinned and hurried to explain. "I mean, there's this weird power coming form over there," he said, gesturing," and Ky-I mean, _I've_ never felt anything like it. It's…weird."

Neji raised a mental eyebrow, but didn't mention Naruto's hasty cover-up. He would worry about that later. _For now_…

"Let's go," he said and turned. He could hear Tenten sigh with exasperation.

"Go _where_? We don't even know where we are, Neji."

"Are we going to investigate?" Naruto asked, a fox-like grin spreading across his features as a light of anticipation gleamed in his eyes.

"Yes. Now _move_."

* * *

Gaara of the Sand struggled to push himself up. His head pounded as he looked around. Pale eyes caught sight of his sister leaning against a wall, looking at him. The Leaf Nin Temari was so obsessed with lay beside her, staring idly at the ceiling. What was his name? Nara, that was it. Uh…Nara Shikamaru…right. Not that he cared. 

"Gaara, you're awake," Temari said, relief evident in her voice. Gaara started to nod, then froze. He had been _asleep?_! And there was no blood and gore and horribly mutilated bodies everywhere? As that crossed his mind, he felt a familiar stirring within. Apparently whatever had happened affected the tanuki as well.

"Where are we?" he asked, rising to his feet. Shikamaru stirred, then looked up at him.

"Don't know. People came and gave us food a while ago; no one's been back since. We figured we'd wait until you woke up before we busted out of here. No sense in lugging you around. Too troublesome."

The teal-eyed boy looked around the small, empty, gray room and frowned. _No gourd_. Closing his eyes, he cast his senses out, searching for his sand, soaked with the blood of his victims, a veritable extension of his own body…

A strange energy slammed into his mind, picking up his fairly small body and hurling it against the far side of the cell. Temari leapt to her feet with a cry and rushed to his side, with Shikamaru not far behind. Gaara shook the two off as a snarl of fury contorted his face. The familiar rage of the demon Shukaku rose within him and the air seemed to shimmer with power. He was vaguely aware of the two other's fear on either side of him, but he cast it aside. A thin trickle of blood ran down the side of his face from a small, but deep cut on his right temple. He was bleeding.

**_Someone was going to pay._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kakashi, Lee, and Ino crouched low as they watched the odd looking creatures scurry down the alleyway, calling out in a strange, hissing sound that the three assumed was their language. When the five finally gave up their search for the Leaf Nins in the alley, Kakashi looked at his subordinates critically.

"So…"

"Where the _hell_ are we, and _what _the hell were those?" Ino Yamanaka demanded before he could continue. Kakashi sighed.

"If I knew that, Yamanaka, do your really think that I'd be running around in this muck?" the Copy-Nin demanded, nudging one of the many piles of refuse that littered the streets.

"Do not discourage, Ino! We shall prevail against all odds and figure it out with our most youthful and fiery passion! For we are Ninja of Konohakagure and nothing shall defeat us!"

This particularly loud and extremely untactful oration was delivered by one Rock Lee as he thrust a triumphant fist into the air, the other clenched tight before him in defiance. Ino and Kakashi stared at him for along moment, half expecting to hear crickets in the background. Unfortunately, all they heard was the dull roar of civilization and the buzz of the strange vehicles flying overhead.

"Riiiiight. Ahem. So, we don't exactly blend in at the moment. We'll use the Art of Transformation to disguise ourselves until we can buy some native clothing. Both of you keep quiet as much as possible as we don't know what language they speak around here. The last thing we want is to draw attention to ourselves." Kakashi paused, noting Ino's frown, and sighed once more.

"Yes, _genin_?"

Ino's eye twitched, but she didn't comment on his use of her current status.

"How exactly are we going to pay for this? If we don't speak the language, and we don't look like the freaks that live here, then **what** exactly in the three worlds made you think that we have the same money? In fact, I'm not currently carrying _any_ money. Are you Lee? No. So unless _you_ happen to have some…"

Though covered, Ino was sure Kakashi's lips were curling into a condescending smirk. The Jonin held up three pouches.

"Actually, I lifted these off our odd looking pursuers. There's bound to be _something_ we can use to help us out."

"You STOLE--!"

Lee's outcry ended in a strangled gasp as Kakashi's hand slammed across his head, knocking him over.

"**Quiet**!" he hissed, then calmed. "A ninja in a hostile situation does everything in his power to help himself and his companions unto the end of such hostilities or those causing it, whichever should come first. And so far? I don't think they're very friendly around here."

* * *

So, so, have you guessed it? Review and let me know what you think the other half of the story is! 


	2. Far, Far Away

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just borrow

* * *

Chapter Two: Far, Far Away-

The four shinobi gazed in awe at the enormous structure that towered above them. They crouched low in the trees across the wide, greenish brown river that separated them from the architectural wonder, not quite sure how to react to their finding.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we are not in Fire Country anymore," Tenten commented wryly.

"No shit," Naruto retorted as they watched a large, round…something… settle at the base of the building. The blond genin squinted. "What the hell is that?" He was given a scathing look from the older female.

"We know just as much as you do, Uzumaki," Tenten said.

"Fine, fine, no need to get snippy!" Naruto huffed. Neji hissed to silence him, eyes still glued to the silver object.

"P-please don't fight," Hinata whispered pleadingly. Tenten sighed, but didn't respond. Naruto scowled at the older girl, but fell silent as well.

"Look."

The three turned to see what Neji meant. A large ramp had extended from the bottom of the object. A man in dark brown and ivory colored robes descended as two girls and a boy, all about sixteen years of age, hurried to meet him. The thing that really shocked the wayward shin obi, however, was the tall, gangly creature covered in ginger colored fur that bounded down the ramp after the man.

Drawing on a bit of demonic chakra to enhance his hearing, Naruto failed to notice Neji who watched obscurely as the blond genin's eyes received a slight reddish cast.

"It will probably take the Second Imperium a while to install those stolen components," the man began immediately. "We _might_ have a few days, but here is no point in taking an unnecessary risk."

He turned to address the hairy creature. "Lowie, I need you to take your T-23 and locate Tionne and Raynar-they went out to the temple on the lake for training. It is vital that we all work together, so bring them back here as soon as possible."

The creature Lowie roared out before rushing toward another silvery craft, though this one was much smaller than the other one. A weird, distorted voice that Naruto's enhanced senses pinpointed to a little metal box clipped on its belt called back to the humans. It seemed to be translating the acquiescent roar. The man gave a nod, and then turned to one of the girls. Her shockingly reddish-orange hair was twisted into many small braids, and one of her arms ended near the elbow. She wore very brief armor of some kind that appeared to be made out of some sort of scaly hide.

"Tenel Ka, please gather as many students as possible and give them a crash course in ground combat and hand-to-hand fighting. I don't know what the Shadow Academy tactics will be, but you're the best qualified for such techniques."

"Yeah, you should've seen her on Hapes against those Bartokk assassins," the boy interjected enthusiastically. "She was great!"

The girl blushed, but nodded tersely before hurrying off. This left the man, the boy and the other girl. The two younger ones seemed to be twins, with similar features and matching grins.

"What do we do, Uncle Luke?" asked the girl impatiently. "Me and Jacen want to help too."

"Now that Han and Chewie left, we need to get those shields back up and running. It's almost guaranteed that the enemy will use TIE fighters to hound us as we are confronted by ground troops. It's important that the shields are up and protecting us for as long as poss-"

Suddenly, he cut off and a glowing sword-like weapon hummed to life as he whirled toward the hidden ninjas a couple hundred meters away.

The two teenagers with him gave gasps of surprise, but drew similar weapons seconds later. The man opened his mouth and called out.

"Show yourselves. It's no use hiding!"

* * *

Gaara slammed a chakra-powered fist into the door. There was a hiss and popping noise before it slid open, obviously damaged. A surprised guard in white armor gave a cry of alarm before whipping up a weird object and sending a blast of energy toward the enraged ninja. It was easily avoided as he leapt sideways. Moments later, the guard froze, obviously confused.

"Temari, knock him out!" Shikamaru stipulated. He pantomimed pulling off a helmet, which made the guard follow his lead. Temari jumped forward and smashed a foot into his head and followed it with a swift left hook. Shikamaru released his hold as the man crumpled, and the two sped off after Gaara who moved purposefully though the gleaming passageways. They came to a large room whose ceiling towered high above them. A huge round column with lights, wires, and such extended upward from the middle of the room. It seemed to stretch down a ways into a hole in the floor as well.

Gaara leapt upwards suddenly and ran up the wall a good thirty feet before hopping onto a platform. The other two followed, ignoring the astonished and disbelieving cries of the guards who had chased them. Their surprise soon faded, however, and the two shinobi had to dodge another barrage of energy until they reached the ginger-haired boy. He had just finished smashing the door open as they arrived, and had to hurry once more in order to keep up.

Finally, they stopped before a large, double door. Before Gaara could force this one open too, it opened by itself with a faint whoosh. A man stood waiting on the other side, smiling faintly, in a silver body armor of sorts. A much younger man about the three ninja's age stood slightly behind and to the side of him, a red-lined black cape rustling faintly as he shifted, gazing at them with hard, ice blue eyes. A half circle of about fifteen others stood behind the two.

"Greetings, my young friends. Might I offer my congratulations on having made it this far?" the first man said charmingly. Gaara glared at him for a moment then stepped forward and raised a hand. The group let out various noises of surprise as sand flowed between them to regain its shape as a gourd under Gaara's hand, thought the middle two remained unmoved. The older one did raise an eyebrow though, as he held up a hand to stay off any attacks from his group.

Spying her fan in a corner to her right, Temari cautiously made her way toward it as Shikamaru moved to the left and stopped on Gaara's other side. Once the gourd had all been collected, the Sand Nin raised cold, black-rimmed eyes. He lifted a hand to touch the cut on his temple, then licked the blood off his fingers delicately.

Sand began to pour out of the gourd as he turned the cork over in his left hand.

"You are going to die now," he stated in a monotone voice, and closed his right hand into a clenched fist.

* * *

Kakashi scowled beneath his mask as he gazed around. He continued to wear his mask underneath his plain earth-tone robes, much to his companions' disappointment. As far as he could tell, they were in a place called Coruscant and apparently more sentient beings than humans roamed about freely. They were neither demon nor spiritual, though Kakashi felt that some of the creatures he had seen certainly resembled such beings…

That wasn't the worst of it, however; he could handle dealing with strange creatures if he had to, though he did wonder about the Yamanaka girl. It was the fact that these people could travel though _space_, and that (rather than different countries) the place consisted of many _worlds_, which together formed what the residents called the Galactic Republic. He had no idea how the hell to get home, or even if his home existed anymore.

In short, he felt completely and utterly lost for the first time in his entire life.

Slumping back in his seat, he looked at the other two. Lee was uncharacteristically calm and was gazing about surreptuously from beneath his hood. Ino was scowling down at her cup of fruit juice. The Copy Nin had never heard of whatever it was supposedly made of and was loathe to try the gaudy pinkish-orange juice that sat before him. He had only ordered it to avoid too much attention. Lee, however, had drained his own glass and Ino was well on her way to following suit. Kakashi sighed and lifted the glass.

_Kanpai!_ He thought sarcastically, before downing the juice in one gulp. He nearly spit it out in surprise at the burst of sweet flavor that filled his mouth. It didn't taste nearly as bad as it looked, but he would have much preferred a good bottle of sake…

"Things that bad, friend?" asked an amused voice to his left. "If so, maybe you should move on to something a little stronger than muju fruit juice." The tree Leaf Nin looked up to see a humanoid person standing by their table. He wore a back jumpsuit with two blasters strapped on either hip and was giving them an amused smirk. He eyes, however, gleamed a dull orange color in the scant light of the tavern they had chosen to rest in.

"I am Zareth, bounty hunter and captain of the SwiftFire. You three are new around here." The last was a statement rather than an actual question. Kakashi shoved an extra chair out from the table and waved toward it as an invitation.

"Hatake Kakashi. This is Rock Lee and that young lady is Ino Yamanaka."

Zareth looked at Ino in surprise.

"So you are, so you are," he said. "Rather young, aren't you?" His voice trailed off at the heated look cast his way by the pale-blond haired girl.

"Yeah, what of it?" she growled. Then bounty hunter looked taken back, then grinned.

"She's got fire." Abruptly, he turned back to Kakashi once more. "You three looking for a job? You've been here quite a long time."

"Are you hiring?" Kakashi noted that Zareth didn't miss the avoidance of his own question; the bounty hunter ignored it, however and smirked.

"We might be able to work something out," he replied.

* * *

hm...only one review...oh, well... 


	3. Cautiously Allied

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just borrow

Well, chapter three!Uh...incidentally, what exactly _is_ Tenten's last name? Does she even have one? Officially, I mean?

* * *

Chapter Three: Cautiously Allied- 

"What the hell are those?" Tenten whispered after the four got over their initial surprise.

"We know just as much as you do, Sorano," Naruto said mockingly. He smirked as the dark-haired girl scowled at him, then turned to Neji.

"Soooo, fearless ANBU! What now?" Neji shot him a dark glance.

"Stay here."

The pupil-less Jônin leapt from the tree and stalked to the edge of the wide river. He stood in a loose defensive position. Neji didn't speak, but waited for the man to take the initiative.

The robed figure regarded him for a long moment, then deactivated his glowing weapon and replaced it on his belt. His hand, however, remained close by for easy access, Neji noted with a smirk. Moving forward until he reached the river bank, the man glanced at the tree that the three other shinobi still occupied, then turned to the waiting Hyuga. He had waved the two with him back and stood alone.

"What is your purpose here?" he finally asked.

"I do not know," Neji replied easily. "As ridiculous as this may sound, I do not even know where _here_ is, much less how I arrived."

The man blinked.

"Well." he looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is unusual. I'm afraid that you have come at an extremely inopportune time, though. We are going to be under attack soon…" He sighed and shook his head as if to clear it. "If you and your companions will come with me, we'll see what we can do to help and keep you out of harm's way, if possible. I am Luke Skywalker, by the way, and this is the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4."

Neji inclined his head slightly, even as his fingers twitched into the beginning sign of the Tiger. His former teammate was probably the only one to recognize the symbol of _"no danger," _but the other two would follow, of that he was certain. The three seemingly phased into existence behind him seconds later, and Neji crossed his arms.

"I am Neji Hyuga, Jônin of Konohakagure, the Village Hidden in Leaves. My companions are of Konoha as well. This is my cousin, Hinata Hyuga, that is Tenten Sorano, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your assistance in our return home would be greatly appreciated."

"Hey, hey!" Naruto cut in impatiently. "What are TIE fighter? And what were those glowy sword thingies? And why are you being attacked anyway?"

Exasperated looks were shot his way by everyone, including the tow teenagers with Skywalker, except for the man himself, whose lips twitched in amusement.

"Well, let's talk as we prepare," he told the hyperactive blonde. "We cannot afford to waste any more time. If you will come on over, we'll exchange stories as soon as we get to the Comm Center. You can cross the river here; it's fairly shallow."

Neji caught Naruto's arm and narrowed his eyes warningly as the two girls started across.

"Walk _through _the water, Naruto. I know you can walk on it, but do not show2 any unnecessary skill. We still do not know how far these people can be trusted, and there's no point in taking away the element of surprise, if it come to that."

The younger boy scowled but didn't argue. "Fine, fine," he muttered darkly as he followed Hinata and Tenten. Subtlety wasn't exactly his strongest suit.

* * *

The four shinobi watched in fascination as the girl's (who they now knew to be Jaina; her twin was named Jacen) fingers flew over the strange technology before them. They had basic technology in Konoha, I.e. refrigerators, microwaves, etc., but it all seemed pathetically archaic compared to what lay before them. 

"So, anyway, then Zekk warned Jaina not to come back, because the Shadow Academy was going to attack, and here we are." Jacen paused, waiting to see if there were any more questions. He and his uncle had found that they had to explain as far back as "_what the hell are Jedi , and what do you mean, '**other worlds?**_'"

"How do you know this Zekk can be trusted?" Neji inquired. "If he is your enemy, could this not be a psychological attempt to manipulate you?"

"Well, there is always that possibility," Luke started to say before Jaina cut in, turning away from the monitors.

"The shields are up, Uncle Luke. And I believe him," she added, looking at Neji. "Zekk was our friend long before he was our enemy, and I think that he was trying to protect us by telling me about the attack. I– I'm _sure _that he still cares." Luke gave his niece a sympathetic look to which she smiled gratefully. "And, anyway, I didn't sense any dishonesty or insincerity from him."

Neji frowned as he smacked Naruto's wandering hands away from the various buttons (what does _this_ one do?) without even looking in the boy's direction.

"You say '_sense_' as if you mean something beyond normal instinct," he stated.

Luke nodded. "One of the aspects of sensitivity to the Force is the ability to sense the emotions of other sentient beings."

"Ah."

Jacen had idly picked up a head set and was twisting a knob. Suddenly, his eyes widened, almost panicked.

"H– hey, wait!" he cried out. "Don't– you'll– I mean, we gotta drop our shields first! Give me a minute, Peckhum."

After a few minutes, the shields were down, then back up again. Everyone except Luke, Jaina, and Neji left the Comm Center and headed for the landing pad outside, where the _Lightning Rod _was just settling down.

A pale-skinned man with long, scraggly hair emerged, brushing off his rumpled jumpsuit.

"Hey, Peckhum," Jacen greeted the old spacer with a trademark Solo grin. "We have to hurry before the Imperials get here," he explained. "I'll help you unload and get the supplies inside."

"Imperials?" Peckhum questioned, scratching a grizzled chin with one hand as he eyed the three strangers. "Is that what the shields are for? Are we under attack?"

"Ah– w-we could help," Hinata blurted out. Naruto wrinkled his nose at her, causing the shy girl to blush deeply. "T-to make things go faster."

"That's very kind of you," Peckhum smiled at her. "Would appreciate it a lot."

"Whatever," Tenten shrugged when Hinata looked pleadingly at her. "Might as well. Come _on_, Naruto." The blonde scowled but obeyed and the three followed Jacen over to Peckhum.

"Nobody is attacking righ now," Jacen enlightened. "Zekk told us that they would be, though, while we were on Kashyyyk. He led the group that raided the computer facilities there." He was hesitant to mention his wayward friend to Peckhum, knowing that the man had acted as a mentor for Zekk for a while, but also knew that the man would need and want to know. "We had better hurry," he added, including the other three with a look. "We want to get this done before they get here."

Peckhum was looking toward the skies, face drawn and paler than usual. He pointed up as the three shinobi gasped in awe. "Too late," he whispered. "There they are!"

* * *

Neji frowned as the floor shuddered faintly beneath his feet. He saw Jaina's eyes widen. 

"There's something wrong!" she cried. "There's been an explosion in the jungle; the shields are down." She turned to look up at her uncle, worry evident I her face.

"Can you get them back online from here?" he questioned. She shook her head and he sighed. The door suddenly burst open and the others came in with Peckhum.

"They're here," Jacen said needlessly.

"Yeah, we noticed," Jaina responded. "The shields are down."

Her twin's eyes widened, then narrowed thoughtfully. "Sabotage, I'll bet."

"You should see that thing, Neji," Naruto was saying. "It's frickin' _huge_!"

Luke frowned at the four ninja worriedly, then came to a decision. "I'm calling an all-hands meeting in five," he said. "We may need to evacuate the temple." He caught Neji's eye. "We'll try to keep you out of jeopardy." He was surprised to see the boy's mouth twitch to suppress a smirk. Rather than responding, Neji motioned to the other three with a jerk of his head.

The Jedi and Peckhum looked over to see Naruto flashing them a toothy grin. Tenten was smirking as she twirled two kunai in each hand; Hinata simply nodded, looking determined.

"Hell no!" Narute declared. "And miss out on all the fun?"

Luke blinked, then looked back at the other Hyuga.

"We will fight," Neji said simply.

* * *

Next up: Gaara's Group! 


	4. First Experience

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just borrow

Don't worry, ppl...the nins aren't going to be ridiculously kicking ass...although if you think about it, no matter how advanced the tech is, most of them are way to fast for it to be effective...but coupled with the fact that they are fighting Force-sensitive warriors, it all balances out...at least in my mind

Oh, yes...explanations of their transportation will not be given until Chapter Six

**R&R!**

* * *

Chapter Four: First Experience- 

Gaara's fist closed and the sand that had suddenly surrounded one of the group tightened into his Desert Coffin. The others cried out as blood sprayed in all directions, shying away from the gruesome shower. The man in silver, however, just watched with an interested gleam in his cold orbs as several red droplets splattered against his cheek.

Satisfied, Gaara allowed the sand to return and replaced the cork before slinging his gourd into its customary position.

"How do you know he was the one?" Temari asked, clutching her fan and eying the group before them somewhat nervously.

"His power hit my mind," Gaara replied, still in monotone. "I know."

The group finally seemed to come to their sensed and several drew glowing red weapons, shaped like swords. The remaining seemed to look to the calm man for guidance. He raised a restraining hand once more.

"Enough." Putting it down, he bowed to the three. "Now that that is settled, I again welcome you. I am Lord Brakiss. This is my Darkest Knight Zekk. Might we know you names?" The boy dressed in black leather was replacing his weapon when Brakiss introduced him. He raised glittering ice blue eyes set in pale, handsome features, and then bowed almost mockingly.

"Gaara of the Sand."

Temari and Shikamaru exchanged glances, then shrugged and gave their names as well. Brakiss gave a delighted smile.

"Wonderful!" he said. "You three must be extremely talented to have made it to the upper levels so quickly. Incidentally, how exactly did you manage to board my ship undetected and remain so until now?"

Temari frowned in confusion. "Ship?" It didn't _feel_ like they were on water…

"_**What the f- - -?**_!"

This sudden and rather explicit exclamation drew everyone's attention to the Leaf Nin. Shikamaru was gazing out a window beside him. There were a few moments of silence, then he turned to Brakiss, deceptively calm.

"Where exactly are we, please?" he asked pleasantly. For once, then man looked puzzled.

"On board the Shadow Academy," he replied slowly.

"There appear to be…_stars_ going by at a rather alarming rate." Brakiss raised a delicate eyebrow at this statement.

"Hm, yes, they generally do, in hyperspace," he answered. His mind seemed to come together and a slow smile spread across his face.

"_What?_!" Temari yelled. She strode over and stared out the window. Gaara simply inclined his head, mildly interested. He frankly didn't really care, except in relevance to returning to Wind Country.

"I– take it that you are not accustomed to traveling off world?" Brakiss questioned. Temari turned, glowering.

"Are you telling me that we are in _space_?" she shrieked. Brakiss blinked.

"Ah…_yes_?" he frowned. "How did you get on board?" he asked again.

"Seeing as how we don't even know where or what here is," Temari hissed furiously, "HOW THE HELL WOULD WE KNOW?"

Brakiss smiled suddenly. "Well," he said. "Why don't you come to my quarters? We can…talk."

* * *

Gaara scowled as Temari and Shikamaru discussed their strange situation with Brakiss. To be honest, he didn't care. He shifted as the man began to explain the attack that was soon to take place on the "rebels against the Empire." Finally, he interrupted impatiently. 

"Do we get to kill anyone?" he demanded. Temari looked at him, biting her lower lip. Brakiss looked at the ginger-haired boy before a calculating smirk slowly spread across his handsome features.

"Of course," he chuckled darkly. Suddenly, the door was opened to reveal a figure crackling with dark energies. Brakiss stood up infuriated, lip curled back in a snarl.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion, Tamith Kai?" he demanded. The woman's violet orbs flashed as black hair writhed around her head like hissing snakes. She came fully into the room, equally enraged.

"Why is it that I am hearing of **my** prisoners escaping and, after injuring numerous stormtroopers and slaying one of your own Dark Jedi, you treat them as honored _guests?_!"

"Make no mistake, Nightsister," the man growled. "This is my academy, and I answer to no one but the Emperor himself." He paused, before continued more calmly. "And, my dear, the are honored guests. They will also be assisting us in the upcoming assault on Yavin 4."

"What? Have you lost your mind, Brakiss?" she shrieked. "They could be rebel spies– "

Brakiss suddenly closed the distance between them, and shoved her back against the door. He spoke to her in quiet tones, apparently not realizing Gaara had slightly better senses than most people.

"Do not be a fool, Tamith Kai," he hissed. "You heard how that boy killed Takir? Than you know the manner in which he did, as well. There are no rebels who would kill in such a fashion. It would be against their pathetic '_do-gooder morals_.'" He smiled unexpectedly. "Do not be alarmed. I have set us up in their minds in such a way that even if these three were like the Rebels, they would perceive the Empire as the "good guys," and the Rebels as…evil." He released her and stepped back.

"Now leave and prepare for battle," he said in normal tones. "The time is almost upon us." Tamith Kai stared at him for along moment, then turned her attention to the three shinobi. A sudden chill shot down her spine as her violet-colored eyes met the pale aquamarine ones belonging to the youngest of the three. The strange black outline that surrounded them only served to enhance the unusual color. She suppressed a shudder and strode out of the room, unable to quench a surge of relief as she exited the range of the boy's chilling gaze. It had felt as if she had looked into the eyes of Death Himself.

* * *

"So. Why are we doing this?" Shikamaru broke the silence as they watched the flurry of activity before them. Brakiss had left them in what he called a "hanger" with orders to follow the one called Zekk when he came for them. 

"He said he would help us find a way home once the Rebels have been taken care of," Temari replied, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Nara, weren't you listening _at all_?"

"No."

"My sister." The two stopped their playful bickering and looked at Gaara in surprise. His gaze remained on the preparations taking place. "The man Brakiss…is like Orochimaru."

"What?" Temari exclaimed, eyes wide. She felt as if that was all she was ever saying since they arrived.Even Shikamaru was paying attention. "Gaara, what do you mean?" He finally looked at her, still stoic.

"He is trying to manipulate us."

"Uh…want to elaborate on that? Shikamaru finally asked after a long pause. Gaara glanced at him briefly before returning his attention to his sister.

"When he was whispering to that woman…he did not speak the entire truth to us. It is like…these "rebels" are Leaf, and these people are Sound and…Sand, during the attack at our first chûnin exam."

"Oh." Temari frowned, then looked at Shikamaru. "You're the Jônin here," she said. "Gaara and I are only chûnin. So, whadda we do?" He scowled darkly at her.

"Troublesome woman. _(What did you say?_!" He smirked. "It is simple. We will continue on as planned, until we get down to the…uh…ground. Then we 'defect.'" An uncharacteristically malicious grin crossed his features. "I really don't like being used," he added.

"Right," Temari approved. Gaara simply nodded in agreement. Moments later, Zekk appeared and handed them bundles.

"Come with me," he ordered, and led them into the battle platform. He showed them how to wear and operate the repulsorpacks, as he called them, which would carry them safely to the ground below. He returned his attention to his troops as the battle platform shuddered and exited the hanger bay doors of the Shadow Academy. The three shinobi gazed at the lush green moon that was their target. It appeared insignificant with the enormous boiling orange gas giant and the darkness of space as a backdrop. Without consulting one another, they disposed of their packs simultaneously. Once they entered the thin atmosphere and were skimming the surface of the jungle below, the three joined Zekk beside the drop-bay doors.

"Where are your repulsorpacks?" he demanded as the doors began to creak open. He was granted only disdainful glances before the three leapt out. He saw a swirl of sand and the white flash of the girl's enormous fan, before he shrugged, and turned around.

"All right, my Dark Jedi," he shouted over the howl of the wind. "The hour is ours. Depart!" He plunged forward after the three ninja as he switched on his repulsorpack. Dark figures tumbled after him, activating light sabers as he did, to light up the sky like a glowing beacon. Capes fluttered wildly as they plunged toward the unprotected Jedi.

Death rained from the sky.

* * *

Next up-Kakashi 


	5. Hired

Okay, next chappie! Sorry it was later than usual...I've been a bit busy...this one is more of a filler than anything, actually...

* * *

Chapter Five: Hired– 

Kakashi played idly with his glass as Zareth detailed the job he had for the three ninjas.

"Once you've entered the compound," he said, "you'll be cut off completely from any outside communications. There are disruptors, unless you are on the right frequency; this, of course, would mean that the guards would hear everything you say, because that is the one they use. The target will be in the sub levels, three floors below entry level. The exact location is unknown, but you might be able to hack into the mainframes and find blueprints to lead you to the security room."

"Uh…Zareth," Kakashi interrupted, still fiddling with the empty glass. "Is this a rescue? Or an assassination?" The man looked surprised, then calculating.

"Assassination. Does this change things?" Kakashi set the glass on its side and twirled it around.

"Just the price."

The jônin knew that the figure Zareth had mentioned was quite generous. A green-scaled creature with three fingers and a triangular head had been surreptitiously eavesdropping and had nearly choked on its drink when the price was stated. He had also looked terrified once Zareth mentioned the place the target was located and had hurried away immediately. _That_ spoke of danger.

When the bounty hunter looked questioningly at him, Kakashi elaborated. "I don't usually accept assassinations," he lied easily. "Unless, of course, the price is right."

Zareth considered this for a moment, then stated a figure substantially higher than the previous one. Kakashi gave the glass another twirl, then sat back in his chair.

"Done."

"If the target is looked up, then what's the point?" Ino demanded. Lee had wandered off a while ago and was now listening sympathetically to an extremely demonic alien with protruding horns, hooded eyes and pointed fangs. It was obviously drunk and was moaning sorrowfully to the listening sixteen year old as it rested a narrow head on the bar.

"No, no," Zareth hurriedly explained. "The rooms are for his protection. Extremely difficult to get into."

"Oh." Then Ino's eyes narrowed.

"We want half the money now, and the rest to be paid immediately as soon as proof is offered of our success."

Again, surprise registered across Zareth's face. He glanced at Kakashi, but the silver-haired shinobi was immersed in twirling his glass.

"One-third, now, the rest on completion," he countered finally. Ino nodded to concede.

"Very well," Zareth said, rising to his feet. "If you'll excuse me for a moment?" He nodded to the two of them, glanced at Lee doubtfully, then hurried away.

Ino looked at the jônin. "Something is off about his story," he murmured. She nodded. "We'll go along with it," Kakashi added. "For now."

* * *

Lee listened with rapt attention as the alien bemoaned his fate while downing large glasses of weird green liquid that gurgled and bubbled in the mug ominously. He really didn't understand a single word the demonic looking creature was lamenting about, but he remained fascinated with the individual that looked to him as an _oni_ stepped out from the lower reaches of Hell. 

Sobbing, it threw gangly arms around the surprised ninja. He patted it on the back consolingly. Moments later, the speedster was aware of subtle probing toward his kunai pouch. With a short cry, he launched backwards while shoving the alien away from himself.

"How dare you attempt to steal from me while I was trying to comfort you in your time of need? I won't– "

He was cut off as Kakashi rose hurriedly from the table. "Lee! Just let it go," he commanded.

"_WHAT?_!" he cried. He pointed a finger at the being who was beginning to rise off the floor and clenched his other hand. Everyone was watching now. "To allow such a terrible and despicable act go by unpunished would be completely against my way of ninja! Master Gai says that it is in the springtime of youth that one must do what is right the most and so I will! Konoha Whirlwind!" The blue beast of Konoha launched himself at the alien in a familiar move. Twitches had developed in both Kakashi and Ino's eyes as they watched the creature crash into a table. Apparently, the boy hadn't gotten over his disapproval of Kakashi's "_acquisition_." Lee straightened with a grin and grabbed his drink. Downing the contents in one gulp, he slammed the glass down on the bar.

"Oh, s– – – ."

Just as Kakashi uttered those words, Lee's eyes widened. "W-what?" He looked at the glass as the world turned kind of fuzzy and tipsy. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something familiarly pink.

_Didn't I just drink that?_

Reaching for it, the boy stumbled as his hand fell short. "Waz goi' on 'ere?" he demanded, staggering about. Suddenly, he spotted the demon alien climbing our of the broken table pieces.

"You! It wush you! You did thish at m– Whoa!" He words were cut off as he tripped over a barstool. That happened to be three feet away.

Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake leaned back on the lumpy bed in the dingy hotel room they had acquired earlier. Lee was sitting on the floor beside it, head clutched tightly in his hands. The older man didn't blame him in the least – Ino was pissed." 

"And just what the hell were you thinking?" she shrieked, looming over him with flashing blue eyes. "Why didn't you at least check to make sure it was _your_ drink? Who **knows** what--"

The Copy Nin closed his eyes and tuned her out. He was starting to feel extremely sorry for Asuma, having such a screechy, demanding girl on his genin team…not even Sakura was that bad.

About an hour later, he bounded to his feet, startling Lee as he came out of the "refresher unit" (as these people called it) and Ino, who lay on the other bed.

"Time to go!" he announced cheerfully.

"Yes, sir!" Lee shouted, enthusiastically shoving a fist into the air. There was a slight pause. "Uh…go where?" he questioned a bit sheepishly.

"Idiot," Ino muttered, obviously still angry. "If you hadn't run off and decided to get drunk, you might know."

Lee looked ashamed. "You are most correct, Ino. To make up for my careless actions, I shall run two hundre-"

"Uh, never mind that now," Kakashi broke in, knowing where this was leading. _Kami, the kid was as bad as Gai._ "For now, we have an A– rank mission to complete."

Lee immediately plopped down and whipped out a notebook and pencil from thin air and looked expectantly at the silver haired ninja. Ino rolled her eyes at that but looked at him as well.

"Right. Lee, for your benefit, we are going on an assassination mission. The target is…uh…"

"A smuggler who transports illegal goods," Ino sighed.

"Exactly, what she said. Anyway, the compound we must infiltrate is heavily guarded." He crouched down and showed them a data pad Zareth had given them with the first part of their payment. Kakashi had watched the man closely and now knew the basics of operating the device. "This is a picture of the compound's exterior. Zareth recommended that we enter through here – " He pointed. "We will, of course, observe and enter where we feel is the least risky. _This_ is a picture of the target." The building disappeared to reveal a hairy creature with a snarling face. "The target is three floors down from the recommended entry level. As we have already seen, most of the insane inhabitants that live here do not venture to ground level if they can help it. Screw that. It will be easier to get down to the right floor of the building while we're outside of it than inside. Less chance of running into security guards." He rose to his feet, pocketing the data pad.

"So. Any questions?" There was silence. "Good. Let's go."


	6. Explanations

Hello, everyone! Many apologies for this chapter not being out much sooner…I realize that you are all probably wondering what the heck I'm doing, especially when you see the size of it ;)….but my stupid internet has been on the fritz for a while, and it just now got fixed…so while the sixth chapter was ready and waiting, I couldn't update….I was going to save it on a disk and use the library computer if I couldn't by the end of the week :-D…Thanx to everyone for your patience!

* * *

Soooo...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Six: Explanations- 

Um...

Your guess is as good as mine?

* * *

Fine, Fine...

* * *

Chapter Six: Explanations- 

Kakashi covered his already masked mouth with one hand as he giggled at the contents of Jiraiya's latest book. Naruto shook his head and scowled at the older man.

"Pervert," he muttered. Though the blonde knew Kakashi had heard him, the jônin was ignoring him pointedly, immersed in his reading. Ino sighed as Hinata covered a small chuckle. The four had just left the village of Sand wehre they had been watching the Jônin Exams. Lee had finally passed, much to Gai's joy. Now, Naruto was geared up to participate in the upcoming Chûnin Exams with his female teammates, which was to be held in the Country of Earth in six weeks.

Suddenly, Neji and Shikamaru appeared beside them, hauling a woozy-looking Lee with them.

"Someone apparently heard of the infamous 'drunken master' and gave him sake," Shikamaru explained, dropping the boy into Naruto's grasp carelessly. "He ran wild until Temari blew him away with her fan and made him hit his head against a wall."

"The Kazekage said to be sure we got rid of him," the mentioned female smirked, appearing beside them with Gaara, who was carrying a black-haired girl over one shoulder. "Here," she said. "Lee also managed to knock her out." Gaara handed TenTen over to Ino.

Suddenly, the boy cried out as he fell to his knees while he clutched his head in obvious pain. Naruto stepped forward worriedly.

"G-Gaara!" his older sister exclaimed, fearing a relaspe. "Are you okay?"

"U-Uzumaki NARUTO!" Sand began to pour out of Gaara's gourd and spin around uncontrollably as he screamed.

"Uh-oh," the blonde said, jumping back. The damn fox had been interfering with Naruto's life lately, by "helping out" while he sparred, giving him unexpected jolts of chakra during missions, etc…When an explanation was demanded, the fox claimed that he was bored and decided that if he couldn't eat his host, then he would make the boy wish to be eaten. The Shukaku in Gaara seemed to sense the power that lay closer to the surface than usual, and was demanding blood, enraged at the intrusion on "his territory."

_Damn it_, Naruto thought, backing up some more. _I don't want to fight Gaara again. Not like this…_

Suddenly, violent red chakra began to surge wildly out of the blue-eyed genin. Everyone, even Kakashi, cried out as the wave of energy slammed into them. The red chakra pulsed once as if a star going nova, then burst into a cloud of glittering red light, as the image of the ten people present began to fade.

**_'Wish granted, my little host!'_**

The rumbling voice and a deep-throated chuckle rang out as the Kyuubi laughed long and hard.

* * *

**FireDragonBL** -- Thanx for reviewing…as for the shinobi's current ranks in my story….well, for one, it is AU….obviously, unless I missed something, lol…and a lot of it, well, I just felt like it…as for Gaara, I couldn't keep with the Kazekage thing…for one, there's the whole Akatsuki thing, taking him away from the group and not making it possible for them to be transported to the Galactic Republic (read chapter) and two, I wouldn't be so mean as to 'sever the head from the body' so to speak….think of the panic that would occur in Sunakagure if their leader just suddenly disappeared : ) hope that clears things up 

**Taijutsukenka** -- Um…I'm not sure I really understand that last part of your review…but the Jedi understand that the nins are from someplace beyond them, from another existence…well, Luke understands anyway…the Force and chakra have nothing to do with each other; because, for example, if you were to pour the Force into a certain type of stone that happens to be attuned to it as there are such objects in various parts of the galaxy then the stone in question will begin to glow…try that with chakra, or almost anything, for that matter, and it will not be intact for long…does that make sense? I think I just confused myself

**John 'Tenchi' Fimont**-- Nuh-Uh! No way! Hahaha, thanx for the suggestion about the light saber, but I want the two fighting styles to remain separate and apart…anyway, no one is going to suddenly become a Jedi , and no one is going to suddenly become a ninja :-D

**To Everyone**-- THANX!


	7. Reunion

Disclaimer: Read chapter one...

* * *

Here's the next chappie, people!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Reunion- 

"The Art of the Shadow Doppelganger!"

Naruto's voice rang out in his signature move as the boy leapt forward. He sent clones scattering about, to distract the attackers as the Jedi students and his companions rushed for the cover the thick jungle offered.

Once everyone faded into the forest, the four ninjas regrouped a few hundred meters from the edge of the jungle.

"Does everyone understand who the enemy is and what their uniforms look like?" Neji asked. His subordinates gave quick nods of affirmation. "Good. I asked Master Skywalker about quarter policy here, and he said to capture or incapacitate when possible. Basically, kill only if necessary." He paused to make sure everyone understood. "All right. Move out!"

There was a soft rustling of branches and four blurs as the Leaf nins when on the offensive.

* * *

As Shikamaru balanced on the cloud of sand that Gaara had provided to aid their descent, he spotted a mass of familiar bright orange far below near a towering structure. He nudged the ginger-haired boy next to him and pointed. 

"Oi, Temari!" he called out. The blonde nodded to show she, too, had seen Naruto, then guided her fan to land on a thick, gnarled tree limb. Once they had all settled, they looked up. Zekk and his Dark Jedi were pouring down in a dark mass.

"Hmph. Didn't like that Brakiss freak anyway," Temari smirked. "Time to kiss ass."

"Naruto Uzumaki is over there," Gaara put in, pointing over his sister's shoulder.

"Um…maybe you should avoid him for now," Shikamaru suggested. "After all, something weird from you two coming together was what got us here."

"Then maybe it will get us back if-" Temari started to say before the Shadow Imitator shook his head.

"Not until we're sure that no one else came here, too," he said. "If we and Naruto got here, then it is likely that Kakashi, Neji, and the others did too."

"True. Okay, wy don't you go find Naruto and see what he knows. Gaara and I can work on a little payback for now."

Shikamaru nodded curtly, then disappeared into the dense jungle. Temai slammed the base of her fan into the tree limb and smirked at her stoic younger brother.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Naruto grinned in triumph as three weirdos in black cloaks fell prey to his shadow doppelgangers. Suddenly, two more attackers, who had been rushing to their now unconscious companions' aid, froze in midstep. 

"_W-what's going on?_!" one of them demanded.

"Oi, Naruto," came a dry, lazy voice as a figure rose to his feet from behind some bushes. "You missed a couple."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto cried out as he dispersed his clones and sautered out into the open. "You here too?"

"Traitor," one of the captured men hissed as they fought against the bind. Shikamaru shook his head and crossed his arms, which, in turn, forced the two to do the same.

"Don't bother," he advised. "There's no way you can get out of my Shadow Imitation Technique, unless I release it. And as for the whole 'traitor' thing, go asked that idiot Brakiss just what he told us to get us to agree to help his 'cause.' _He _was the one who lied to us, so…" The Jônin shrugged.

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he knocked the two out and strung all five of the men into a tree before destroying their light sabers. Shikamaru took that time to exchange stories with the blonde.

"So no one knoes what happened to Kakashi, Lee, or Ino," Shikamaru concluded thoughtfully. "But if the rest of us are here, then they are too, most likely." As they made their way though the trees, he glanced at the blonde with the corner of his eye. "Naruto…what happened back there? In Sunagakure?"

The normally cheerful ninja kept his eyes forward in a carefully blank expression as they traveled. It was a few minutes before he spoke.

"Later, okay? It'll be easier to tell everyone at once." The two continued on in silence.

* * *

"Heavenly spin!" 

Blasts of energy were quickly repelled at the Hyuga genius executed the signature defense of his clan. One of the TIE fighters that screamed past overhead was hit on its left wing by a deflected blast and plunged downward to crash deep within the dense jungle.

"Woah…" This came from one of the younger students held tight in Neji's grasp, a human boy with sandy brown hair and large green eyes. The seventeen-year old suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and set the boy down..

"Go. The one you call Tionne is over there." The child grinned and scurried off in the direction indicated. Neji sighed and looked around for his next vict…er…assailant. Eying on of the flying machines soaring overhead, a slow smirk crossed his face. The idiots were flying in patterns…He could work with this.

* * *

Hinata gasped as she flew back and slammed painfully into a tree. A split second later, Tenten slammed into the ground next to her. The two kunoichi had been hurled backwards by an unknown force. 

"I dunno about you, Hinata, but, uh, this guy ain't like the rest of them," she said as she climbed to her feet, gasping for breath. Hinata just nodded her head, equally winded.

"You should just give up now," the pale-skinned boy who faced them advised as he brushed back a strand of his jet black hair and swept back his cloak. "Nothing can stand before the power of the Dark Side of the Force."

There was a clack of metal as something slammed into the ground. They turned to see a smirking blonde Sand Nin.

"Wanna bet?" Temari drawled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zekk demanded. She cut him off by slamming her fan into the ground again.

"Puh-lease. Save me the 'betrayal' crap," she said. "This is what you get for being deceitful. Okay, okay," she conceded in afterthought. "It was that Brakiss jerk who lied, but whatever." Temari shrugged. "You're his right hand man, so same dif."

"Lied-what do you mean?" Zekk asked, brow furrowed in confusion. She dismissed his question impatiently and opened her fan to reveal one star.

"Enough talk. Wind Element! Slashing Whirlwind!"

Caught by surprise, the Dark Knight was picked up and thrown backwards as the blast of wind hit him directly. He leapt to his feet with a snarl as blood trickled down from the various cuts that littered his body and activated his glowing red light saber.

The battle was joined.

* * *

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he observed the man waiting on the top of one of the temple ruins. Dressed in brown robes and a heavy cloak, the brown-haired man was a picture of calmness. He didn't seem to notice the Sand shinobi's presence . 

After a few moments, the man's head turned slightly. The bushes rustled to reveal Brakiss. Dark feelings surged within him, demanded the kill before Gaara suppressed them harshly. He waited until the two greeted each other before revealing himself.

"Gaara?" Brakiss scowled. Then his handsome features smoothed. "Do not interfere please. I have agreed to face Luke Skywalker by myself." The ninja remained silent, seemingly a statue, half hidden among the shadows from the trees that overgrew the ancient ruins. Brakiss gave a slight shrug, then turned his attention back to his former Jedi master.

Gaara surveyed the two as they fought with vague interest. They moved with fluid grace, meeting and retreating as their sabers clashed and sizzled.

Finally, the teenager was able to see that Skywalker was gaining the upper hand. He idly thought of interfering so he could kill the deceitful man himself, but decided against it.

Suddenly, Brakiss's weapon was destroyed and he lay at the mercy of his opponent. He leapt back and threw off his silvery cloak to reveal a repulsor pack, catching Skywalker by surprise.

"Brakiss!" Luke Skywalker was gazing at the man, despair clearly visible in his dark eyes. This confused Gaara a bit, but he dismissed it and lifted a hand. A wave of sand hot up into the air and slammed the ascending man back into the ground, effectively destroying the pack. The long-standing structure they stood on shuddered from the impact.

"W-what are you doing?" Brakiss demanded, struggling to rise. "Gaara-"

He shuddered as he met the cold gaze of the boy. The two Jedi were puzzled to feel absolutely no emotion from him, but stony purpose and a harsh killing intent. The Dark Jedi's eyes widened when Gaara finally explained his actions with a brief sentence.

"We are not so easily manipulated."

* * *

**Taijutsukenka**- lol...no prob

**brokenpromises8**- I've actually been meaning to do that, but I forgot...short-term memory loss

what are we talking about again? ;-)

**magerm**- yup, you were right! and as for the other question, that's for me to know, and you to find out :-p

**Everyone else** - Thanx for reviewing for those who did, and for those who didn't...DO SO!...please? (00)


End file.
